


Heat Of A Lie

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: They didn’t tell you. Team Free Will hid their plan to lock Jack up in the box and when you find out, you bring the heat.
Relationships: Castiel/Reader, Reader & Castiel, Reader & Dean Winchester, Reader/Dean Winchester, Reader/Sam Winchester, reader & sam winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Heat Of A Lie

**Author's Note:**

> This it the 100th upload to AO3! 
> 
> Guys, we've done it x

“Get him out.”

You thundered into the kitchen and towards Dean. Worried that you’d throw the Winchester into the wall Castiel intervened and held you back.

“Get him out!” You shouted while pushing against Castiel to move aside.

“No. Jack stays put.” Dean replied simply. “And you’re not his parent that we have to ask for your permission.”

“I guess we’re lucky that he’s not biologically related to you because you’d make a terrible father.” You snapped and frowned at the way Castiel was shielding him.

“Cas, let me go.” You commanded but the angel shook his head.

“Not until I’m sure that you won’t throw someone across the length of the Nile.” He answered and you realised that if you wanted him to back off that you’d have to do the same.

So, you stopped resisting and moved back with hands up. “Fine.” You conceded.

Castiel looked you over and stepped aside, still remaining close - just in case. You rolled your eyes at him and then focused yourself on Dean as he took a sip of his whiskey.

“You’ve had it out for Jack from the minute you saw him. You didn’t care - you just tolerated his existence. And when Jack was dying without his soul, hell, I’ll bet that a part of you was pleased.”

“(Y/n), please stop.” Sam begged. He understood the pain and anger that were driving your words but he also saw the way it was carving hurt into his brother.

Scoffing, you turned to where Sam was sitting on the other side of the table.

“Stop? You mean the way that you stopped him?” You were on a warpath with anyone in that room who tried to defend their actions. Your tone towards Sam was a touch softer than what it had been with Dean but it was still bitter. “I never thought that you’d be part of it. I thought I could trust you.”

Sam bowed his head sadly and gave it a small shake. It hadn’t been his finest hour. “I’m not proud of it but Jack needed to be-“

“Yes, contained - I heard you the first thousand times but... he’s a person and that box is inhumane.”

“‘Humane’ being the operative word because Jack isn’t human.” Dean reminded and you shot him a seething look.

“And if you let him rot in there then neither are you - you’d be a monster.”

You stepped back and started to leave the kitchen when a loud bang was heard from above. The walls shook violently as if the bunker had been struck by an earthquake and lights switched off for a brief second before they reappeared – flashing red.

Something was wrong.


End file.
